An electric power conversion device which converts electric power supplied from an electric power supply is known. Further, a stabilized DC electric power supply device which outputs an alarm signal when an input electric power supply reaches an abnormal voltage for a predetermined time or longer is also known.
By the way, it is preferable that the soundness of an electric power conversion system be able to determine to a better extent.